diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
Rand
Rand was a French assassin working for rogue ex-DOD analyst turned cyber-terrorist Thomas Gabriel and the acrobatic member of the group. He is the quaternary antagonist in Live Free or Die Hard. Live Free or Die Hard Removing loose ends Rand leads the group of assassins to take out hackers, who passed their algorithms to Mai Linh, by planting their computers with bombs to remove any loose ends. While overseeing the apartment of hacker Matt Farrell, they saw that Farrell didn't trigger the bomb and Rand tells them they kill him themselves. He went to the parking garage and armed his sniper rifle. When Farrell tried to escape from the window, Rand fires at him, but misses. After Rand stops firing, NYPD detective John McClane fires his pistol at him, causing his team to exit the van. Rand never picked up on Farrell and McClane on the window, since McClane killed two men. Then the bomb on Matt's computer was accidently triggered, killing a henchman. Thinking that Farrell and McClane are dead, he starts putting his sniper into the sniper suitcase. Then he spots his partner Del trying to strangle McClane on the moving car and that he was subdued when Del got hit by a garbage container. Rand skillfully jumps from the garage to another building and jumps from one fire escape railing to another to the ground below. Then when he sees McClane about to ram the steel gate, Rand quickly jumps to it to avoid getting hit. Rand was about to fire his pistol at McClane when he drives the car near another garbage container and rams the gate into it, causing Rand to hit the building's wall, but not killing him. After seeing his enemies get away, Rand sees that Mai is calling. He tells Del to handle it. After Del spoke to Mai and Gabriel about the situation, they we're picked up by helicopter sent by Gabriel to find Farrell and McClane. Helicopter pursuit As Gabriel was shutting down the traffic grid in Washington, D.C., Rand and Del began to look the area for Farrell and McClane. When they found where Farrell is, the helicopter was heading for them as Gabriel's hackers follow them through the car's GPS tracker. When they spotted the motorcade, Rand stood by as backup while Del killed many federal agents. After Del was killed after being hit by a flow of water caused by the fire hydrant that McClane ran over and fell off the helicopter, Rand took over the minigun and fired at the Homeland Security car containing McClane and Farrell. When he sees them entering a large tunnel, Rand stood by while Gabriel sandwiched McClane and Farrell with heavy traffic on all sides. As Rand sees McClane coming at him, he fires at them from the chopper. Then the car goes on the tool booth and became airborne. Rand sees the car about the hit the helicopter and immediately jumps out of it as the car hits the helicopter, killing the chopper pilot. After getting up, he exams the wreckage and reports to Gabriel that the helicopter is destroyed. Rand looks at the damage and mistakenly reports that McClane and Farrell are dead in the wreckage. Gabriel tells him to come on back. Final stand against McClane Later, Rand arrives in Woodlawn, followed by the semi-truck carrying computer hardware being used to shutdown the entire country with. Afterwards, Rand sees Russo bringing in McClane's kidnapped daughter, Lucy. After Lucy slugs Russo, Rand restrains her as one of Gabriel's henchmen binds her wrists. He stood guard over Lucy. When Russo was presumed dead by McClane, Gabriel sends Rand to kill him in exchange for giving him Mai's paycheck. As Rand spots McClane on top of the cooling tower, Rand fires at him and skillfully jumps up to get to him while avoiding McClane's gunfire. After he grabs the railing of the bridge, McClane kicks his pistol away. But Rand kicks McClane off the bridge and near the cooling fans. Rand went into the vents and arrived to see McClane trying to get his pistol from near the nitrogen pipes. He agilely jumps down, grabs the pistol and fires at McClane. Rand climbs up and fires two rounds at McClane before McClane kicks the nitrogen switch. The nitrogen freezes Rand's arms and he fell into the cooling fan, shredded him to death. He was the seventh men in Gabriel's group that McClane killed. Trivia *Like Del, he understands English but only speaks French throughout the film *The character Rand was doubled by stunt actor Colin Follenweider for the sequence where he has his final fight with John McClane by swinging from various shafts and is then flung to his death via a cooling fan. *He is strikingly similar to Kiet from Furious 7. Both men are expert acrobats. Quotes *"(In French) You tell her." *"(*In French*) The chopper's down." *"(*In French*) They're history." Gallery Rand.jpg Randdeath.jpg|Rand fell into the cooling fans DH5-_Colin_Follenweider_doubling_Cyril_Raffaeli_in_Die_Hard_4.0.jpg|The character being doubled by one of the many stunt doubles Colin Follenweider in the fight with John McClane Category:Characters Category:Live Free or Die Hard characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by John McClane Category:French Category:2007 deaths Category:Males Category:Henchmen Category:Thomas Gabriel's cyber-terrorist group Category:Roles played by stunt performers